The Rage: Carrie 2
The Rage: Carrie 2 is the sequel to the 1976 adaption of Carrie. It was made in 1999 The film was directed by Katt Shea from a screenplay by Rafael Moreu. Carrie also appears, but in flashbacks. The Plot The film is set in Chamberlain, Maine, too. Barbara Lang is the mother of Rachel Lang. She was put in Arkham, because of schizophrenia, when Rachel was 6 years old. Her intelligent daughter, like Carrie, already proves back then, that she has telekinetic abilities. She is a teenager now and lives with her neglective foster parents and her dog Walter. She is an outcast, but more adapted to the world than Carrie. The story is centered in the new Bates High School in Chamberlain, Maine. THere she has one best friend. Her name is Lisa. She has found the boyfriend of her life. There also is a football team. They are on the top of the social order there. Several of them are making the bet, how many of them would seduce the most girls in highschool and therefore win the corresponding Game rating them an a point system, wich also implies, that they are then dumped, when they are finished. Later that day Lisa commits suicide. Her death triggers Rachel´s telekinetic abilities again, which had been latent since childhood. All the closets of the highschool are opened in her pain and grief. Sue Snell is also there. She is the school councilor, who takes care of Rachel after this event. The Sheriff is recruited to find out, what happened. It turns out, that Eric Stark was a member of this bet and had seduced the underage Lisa for that bet and then dumped her. This is what caused her suicide. Since Lisa is 16 and Eric 18 this amounts to statutory rape. The Sheriff finds out, what happened with the help of Rachel and a photo of her and him and her diary exposes irrefutably what hapened. Pressed by Sue and realizng the gravity of the crime the sheriff tries to press charges against Eric Stark for having commited statutory rape. This causes problems to Eric, who is now suspended from school for this. Following Mark Bing´s strategy he, together with the help of Mark and anotther football team member tries to intimidate Rachel the following night into not testifying or talking, but fails. In the meantime Rachel falls in love with Jesse, one of the football team members, who is disturbed by Lisa´s suicide and the lack of conscience regarding it by the other football team members and the cheerleaders. Jesse also felt attracted to her because of her intelligence and because while they casually met while she needed help for her wounded dog he realised they had much in common. In the end it turns out, that Eric´s father and that of the other members of that bet belong to the most powerful and influential families of the town. The Mayor therefore, out of political interests, covers their misdeeds against the will of the sheriff and the ADA up motivating Eric and the other football members to take revenge on Rachel for having exposed the misdeed and causing them trouble in their actions. They get help from the cheerleaders, because Tracy Campbell, the leader of them wants to have Jesse back by doing this. In the me antime Sue finds out, that Rachel has telekinesis and knows, that she is suffering, because of Lisa´s death and her mother being put in Arkham and finds out through Rachel´s mother that Rachel´s father was Carrie White. She also knows about the boy´s actions and is worried about the possibility of another Black Prom. She tries to convince Rachel about this and to get help with her telekinesis by going to a corresponding institution by telling her about Carrie. Rachel refuses out of fear of being locked away. After having won the decisive football game, that gives the football team the possibility of going to the University the football team members and cheerleaders set Rachel up after having gained their trust. They separate Rachel from Jesse and then they disclose their evil game and the connection to Lisa´s suicide. They also lead her to believe, that Jesse was part was part of it, too making her believe, that Jesse slept with her for that reason. The terrible humiliation pushes Rachel to insanity to insanity and kills everyone at that party, but is wounded by Mark Bing, who she later drowns. Sue, who goes to the party with Rachel´s mother is accidentally killed. Barbara reunites with Rachel, but rejects her saying, that the devil is inside her. Later Jesse comes with Tracy, who tried in vain to seduce him in the meantime. She kills her and confronts Jesse. She realizes, he did not have anything to do with the prank and saves him fom being killed by the burning house. She dies in there. A year later Jesse is at the King´s university with Walter, but is haunted by what has happened. Gallery 0524148_22834_MC_Tx360.jpg|Young Carrie stills_big-04-05.jpg|Rachel and Lisa 299784.1.jpg|Lisa before her suicide hqdefault8766.jpg|Lisa´s suicide hqdefault121212.jpg carrie_543814.jpg|Rachel´s angry meeting with Eric emily_bergl_the_rage_carrie_2_02.jpg|Rachel´s dog rage_carrie2_2.jpg|First meeting of Rachel and Jesse the_rage_carrie_2_twisted_memorial.jpg|The twisted memorial of the Black Prom images605.jpg|Rachel´s knowledge about the Black Prom stills_big-02-02.jpg|Sue´s warning to Rachel about the Black Prom cqmq887.jpg|Rachel being setup 1204182215084015.jpg|Rachel´s humiliation hqdefault2222222.jpg the-rage-carrie-2.jpg|Rachel´s snapping 6a017d4117b2c6970c019b005719c6970b-800wi.jpg|Rachel´s rage images647.jpg|Rachel´s revenge images652.jpg|Jesse´s appearance the_rage_carrie_2_burning_love.jpg stills_big-03-01.jpg|Rachel dying Category:Films Category:The Rage